Walking On Thin Ice
by artistfreak99
Summary: AU in which Eren is an ice skater inspired by the Olympic gold medalist, Levi Rivaille, The two meet, and the unimaginable happens. (Based off a drawing that appeared on my dash on tumblr)


**I know I said 'd work on my other Ereri fanfic, but this idea came up n the form of a drawing on my tumblr dash and I decided to make it a thing. **

**Forewarning, later chapters will contain ideas of Anorexia and Self-harm + suicidal thoughts/actions. Please do not read this if you don't ant to read that type of thing. **

**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojyn or its characters (she says unfortunately).**

* * *

Eren had looked up to Levi Rivaille since he started skating at the age of 7. The ice was his life, and he saw that in Levi too. Levi loved the frozen water as much as he did, and that's why he adored him so much.

That's why he had to do this.

What is _this_, you ask?

Eren was breaking into the ice rink he knew Levi skated at every day. Of course, it was midnight, so he expected no one to be there.

At the moment, however, he was definitely not alone.

Eren had been skating peaceful, his eyes closed as he imagined his hero skating on this ice, doing these exact moves. Within seconds, he was slammed down on the ice, a hand at his throat.

"What are you doing here, kid?" The mysterious attacker growled.

"I..." He gasped for air, "Needed to skate."

"You know there are other rinks around here. Why are you _here_?"

Eren looked up at his attacker, who had a black hood over his face. This is when he began to cry.

His attacker stood up, holding his hands up in surrender, "Woah, brat, dont cry. Thats all I need on the headlines right now. "

Eren shook his head frantically, gathering himself before talking again, "I needed to skate here because this where my hero has skated..."

"Hero? Who's that?"

"Uhm...if you can believe it, Levi Rivaille."

The stranger backed into the shadows, "Tch. Get out of here."

"No! Please...just...give me an hour. I promise I'll leave after that...please." His eye began to water again.

"Fine, kid. If you steal anything, or damage anything, I'll hunt you down and kill you."

"O-okay." Eren nodded, watching as his attacker turn to leave, waiting until he heard the door shut to get up again. He brushed himself off, adjusting his skates before starting again.

_'His skating is flawless, well, not completely. At least, when he spun he-no, stop. You can't do this. Just leave...'_

Just as he began to turn again, he picked up his right foot a second too late, causing himself to fall. He sighed, and slowly got up again.

"If you want to stay on your feet then count to two, not three. It's a common mistake."

Eren jumped, whipping around and looking into the shadows to see who was speaking to him.

"Hello? Who's there?"

Levi rolled his eyes, pulling his hood down as he stepped into the light that shone just slightly to the outside of the rink, "Your 'hero', apparently."

Eren's eyes grew wide as he gasped, slowly skating over to the edge of the rink to get a closer look at him.

"Is...Is it really you?" He couldn't resist reaching up to touch his face, "I'm not dreaming..."

He smacked his hand, but not before letting it stay there for a moment, "You're good. Better than I've seen some of my 'fans' do," Levi sighed, rubbing his temples, "How old are you?"

"Uh...19..." Eren rubbed his hand, the back stinging from his harshness.

"Are you in college?"

"Yeah. I'm majoring in-"

Levi cut him off, "Meet me here in the evenings. Preferably after 6pm because that's when everyone else leaves. And if you're late, I'll lock the doors and just skate by myself. Oh, and the weekends count too."

Eren froze, staring at him with wide eyes, "W-what?"

"Does that not work for you?" He snapped.

"N-no! It does! I just...can't believe that you of all people would offer to _me_ of all people."

"Kid, if you don't work on your self-confidence you'll never make it in competitive business."

"Yeah...I try," he smiled, skating to the edge of the rink and stepping out. He removed his skates before running over to hug him, but stopped himself before he did.

"Um...is it okay for me to hug you?"

"Tch. The public is sooo adoring. Whatever pleases you, just don't get too grabby."

He grinned insanely, sending butterflies fluttering in Levi's stomach, before throwing his arms around his neck, "You're a lot sho-"

"Say it and you're dead."


End file.
